minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Becky MCPE/Murder in Beacontown (MCSM AU) Part 1: Sweet Dreams
So this is a thing... It's gonna take place in an alternate universe, taking place where season 2 should've happened (and beacontown is much smaller and less populated and all the NOOTS members live there). It's gonna be pretty much exactly like Town of Salem, if you don't know what that is, it's pretty much a murder mystery game where every night people either go try to kill other players or hope they are fortunate enough to survive the night, during the day people run trials to find out who did it. Anyway enough chit chat, let's begin. (I don't really know how to separate paragraphs properly, but enjoy anyway.) stuff in parenthesis' are writer notes. Just a little heads up this does contain some violence. (Not telling y'all Jesse's gender. I'll let you decide.) Ligntning slashed through the sky like a whip. I flinched at the noise. "Getting pretty rough out there." I said. "Yeah, we'd better get going soon." Lukas said. While the treehouse (*hysterical laughing*) was safe enough, if the storm got worse, we would be stuck here the whole night. "I got one! Would you rather be an enderman or a Guardian?" Petra said. (Tell me your answer in the comments... I sound like a youtuber :P) "Guardian/Enderman." Axel/Olivia both said in unison. "What?!" They both said to eachother. "Enderman get to teleport! Guardians are just fish with lasers!" Olivia said. "If it rains, an enderman is definitely in trouble!" Axel said. Lightning struck again and we all flinched. Don't judge us, after facing a supernatural storm that killed your friend and nearly devoured the world, you'd be scared of storms too. "Well I guess we should go home." I said. By 5 minutes the gates to Beacontown opened, and we all walked inside. We were all drenched. Beacontown was pretty small. I saw the sign that said: "Welcome to Beacontown! Live brightly like a Beacon and you'll live on forever! Population: 23." I never liked the slogan. As we walked, Axel and Olivia stopped, their houses were on opposite sides of the road. "Bye, guys, be safe." Olivia said. "See ya, buddies, good night." Axel said. Me, Petra, and Lukas waved them goodbye and kept walking. Thunder striker again. We were all cold and feeling miserable now. We turned routes and Petra went to her house. (I swear guys I'm not doing this for shipping.) We kept walking in silence. "How's the book your writing?" I asked to break the silence. "Making progress." He said. We arrived to Lukas' house, "Bye, Jesse." He said. "Bye." I said. I had to walk a little longer, I was dying to get some sleep. (... N-not literally...) Thunder struck again, I flinched again, then I heard someone coughing, barely though since the sound of rain was filling my ears. I looked around. There was no one. I assumed it was my imagination. (That's not a cliche thing to say at all is it?) I kept on walking. Someone kicked me in the back of the leg. I fell on one knee and let out a yell. Before I knew what had happened, I felt something closing my windpipe. I realized I was being strangled. I tried to kick them, but my strength was draining, and I couldn't do any damage to them. I tried desperately to breathe. I was helpless. My lungs were burning and my leg throbbed, I knew it was broken. I let out a noise that sounded like a dying parrot. My attacker released me from one of their arms, but I still couldn't escape. They had long black sleeves and gloves, I saw a knife in their free arm. I struggled to escape their grasp but I couldn't. "Sweet dreams, Jesse." I could barely hear them say. Then they struck my chest. I didn't feel any pain though. My vision blurred. My captor let me go and I slowly fell to the floor. The only sounds I heard were the rain and my heart beating. Beating. Beating. Beating. Sweet Dreams. Then it stopped. Next time... "This is a devastating disaster for all of us." "It was obviously you! You were the last one seen with Jesse!" "I swear on my life I would never do something like that to Jesse, or anyone." "For crimes of killing the leader, Jesse..." "the people of Beacontown have decided that the defendant is..." "Guilty! Any last words?" Well that was more violent than I intended it to be... If I get complaints about it I'll change it. Welcome to Beacontown! Live brightly like a Beacon and you'll live on forever! Population: 22! Category:Blog posts